


tossed around like sea glass and you rounded out my edges

by exhibit



Series: wildflower warpaint [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Angst, Breathplay, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, F/M, Future Fic, Masturbation, Post Break Up, Recreational Drug Use, somewhat of a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exhibit/pseuds/exhibit
Summary: it had been three years since she had seen timothee and now, he was standing in the crowd at her college graduation.





	tossed around like sea glass and you rounded out my edges

**Author's Note:**

> uh, first time writing timothee. be gentle! please.
> 
> excuse if any of the french is wrong, i used google translate!

as soon as her name was called, she stepped across the stage as the diploma was handed to her and she glanced to the crowd, her family section were all standing and clapping with smiles and tears and the smile on her face slowly faded into panic as she saw the extra face standing and smiling brightly next to her older brother, she rushed off the stage and back into her seat, stealing one more look at the fact that timothee was there, at her college graduation. 

she thought she might throw up.

after the ceremony, she met up with her parents and brother, timothee lingered in the back until she pulled him over.”what are _you_ doing here?” she hissed as she removed the cap from her hair and he shrugged, pushed his hands into his black skinny jeans.

“i was in town, saw the invitation on my parent’s fridge and thought i would represent the chalamet gang.”

before she could say anything, a group of her friends made their way over, hugging her tightly with congratulations following. she forced a smile as she introduced timothee to the group.

“we’re going out for drinks. you should join us, all you can drink for graduates.” daniel threw out the invite and she opened her mouth to excuse him but timothee beat her to it. 

”ah, no. i've got a flight tomorrow afternoon so i'm gonna chill tonight, maybe order take out and do laundry so you should go on though.” he bumped his elbow against hers.”congrats though. and i'm sorry if i shouldn't have shown up.”

“one drink isn’t gonna hinder your plans, right?”

“what?”

“you should come with us.” she began to unzip her gown as she pawned her diploma, cap, and gown off to her mom as she kissed her family once more before she grabbed timothee's hand and pulled him through the mass of graduates and their families.

*

the dive bar on broadway was packed with graduates, she rested against the counter as she looked to her table, timothee in the midst of her friends, looking like he belonged and no doubt, every one of them smitten with him with every syllable that fell from his lips and a spark of jealousy ignited within her.

it had been almost three years since she had seen timothee face to face, they had always dodged each other whenever he was home, random luck of the universe. but there was a shoebox under her bed at her parents house with photos of them through the years and other little mementos that she had never been able to part with.

she was startled out of her thoughts when the bartender leaned over the counter on his forearms, a towel over his shoulder.”what can i get for ya, sweetheart?”

"a pitcher of whatever you've got on draft and eight shots of tequila." she handed over daniel's card for a tab and moments later, a platter of shots was placed in front of her, she made her way back over to her table, sitting the platter down and squished in between timothee and sarah, her knee bumping into timothee's, his hand came to rest on top her exposed knee and he sheepishly jerked his hand away with a mumbled, "sorry." 

a waitress came over, placed the pitcher on their table along with four glasses."let me know if i can do anything else for you. congrats to all of you." she walked away as daniel poured their beer into glasses, she clinked her glass to timothee's.

*

she excused herself to go to the bathroom, wedging her way inside the cramped bathroom, she ran her hands under the water and splashed it on her face and when she looked at herself in the mirror, daniel was behind her and he came up next to her.

“so that’s _the_ timmy. i've gotta say, i wouldn't have ever made the connection that it was fucking timothee chalamet.”

she scrubbed at her face with a groan.”god, what am i doing?”

“it’s graduation night. it’s a night for mistakes.” he laughed as he nudged her shoulder.”c’mon before he gets bombarded.”

when she got back to their table, timothee was shoving his arms through his jacket, she raised an eyebrow toward him.”are you heading out?”

he shrugged as he pushed his curly hair from his face.”maybe. i just need some air."

"let me just tell everyone i'm heading out and i'll meet you outside." she jutted her thumb behind her, he nodded as he pulled a few dollars from his wallet, tossed them down onto the table.

*

when she stepped outside of the bar, the fresh air felt amazing on her flushed face. she found timothee smoking a cigarette, leaning against the far wall of the bar and she wrapped her arms around herself as she came to stand next to him.”i didn’t expect timothee chalamet to bum a smoke.”

he snorted.”but timmy would.” he brought the cigarette to his lips, taking a drag and letting the smoke lazily exhale from his mouth as he held it out to her.”what’s the graduate's plans now?”

“fuck if i know.” she flicked ashes from the cigarette.”decide if i really wanna take this internship this summer, find an apartment because i definitely can't go back to living with my parents. i don't know, what are _your_ big plans?" she handed the cigarette off to him.

“i've got a few projects coming in. been thinking of taking a break."

she let out a low whistle."that's a big move."

he shrugged as they came to the south ferry station.“you wanna come back to mine? I've got the best weed l.a. could offer.”

“you know the way to a girl's heart." she nudged him with her elbow.

*

she dropped her clutch on the coffee table, kicked her ankle boots off too as timothee materialized out of his room, in sweats and a thin t-shirt that probably had seen better days.

"you want a beer?" he asked as he pulled two bottles out. she nodded and he proceeded to snap the tops off on his counter and handed one to her.

she took a pull from the longneck, tapped her finger against the label."i do believe you promised me weed."

timothee ducked into his bedroom for a moment before joining her outside on the fire escape where she sat on the third step of the ladder, beer next to her and he dropped to the ground, cross-legged as he laid out his supplies, began packing weed into the grinder and loaded the sea green pipe as he passed if off to her.”you’re up graduate.” he smiled as he grabbed the lighter balancing on his knee, sparked it, the weed burning with a hiss as she inhaled and holding the sweet berry flavored in before tilting her head back, letting out a mouthful of smoke.

"blue dream, baby." timothee smiled as he took the offered pipe from her hands.

she rested her chin in her hand as she watched him skillfully spark the pipe."how's hollywood?" he looked at her with his eyebrows drawn together but once he exhaled, passed it back to her, his face relaxed and shrugged.

"you don't read all the gossip rags?" he teased and she rolled her eyes as she sparked the bowl.

"nah, i just get all the scoop from your mom or pauline." she said through smoke."but i'm asking you, how are things?"

"tiring. whirlwind. i don't know, i really can't complain but sometimes it's like i'm going through the motions but not really living it, if that makes any sense. after call me by your name, i was the new it boy and that's all great because this is what i wanted but i wish i could take a second to breathe and reevaluate things sometimes." timothee pressed the end of the lighter into the bowl, sitting it aside."i miss new york. i miss the sounds and the god awful smell of the subway. i miss hanging out in tompkins square. east village, man." he rubbed his face."I don't think i've slept properly in like two fucking years."

"first world problems of the rich and famous."

"shut the fuck up." he laughed as he bumped his knee against hers, he cleared his throat, scratched at his neck."so like i'm fucking drunk and super high and i really want to kiss you."

she bit at her bottom lip as she stared at him for a second, his eyes were glassy and bright, face flushed and hair disheveled and he looked fucking gorgeous and she lunged forward, smashing their lips together, her hand curling around the back of his skull as she clambered into his lap, knocking him backward on his elbows. she could feel his cock chubbing up against the inside of her thigh as one of his hands rested at her hip before roaming up her ribs, cupping her breast in his hand as he could feel one of her nipples pebbling under the weight of his warm hand under the thin material of her dress and she broke the kiss, sat back on her haunches and pushed her hair from her face.

"i'm-" he opened his mouth but her hand pressed against his mouth.

"maybe we should move this inside."

timothee's eyebrows raised, his chin jutted forward and nodded as she stood up and adjusted her dress, picked up her forgotten beer as he gathered up his own stuff and climbed back inside. he shut the window as she discarded her bottle in the trash, he dropped everything on the coffee table as she slipped her fingers through his belt loops and tugged him close, he smiled at her and she bit at her bottom lip.”your eyes are so fucking green.”

he dipped his head, captured her mouth with his, licking across the seam of her lips as she gasped, her lips parted and his tongue swept inside, along her teeth as his hands cupped her jaw, maneuvering her backwards into his bedroom.

timothee let his hand slip down her thigh, bunching up her dress as his slender index finger touched the damp material of her slinky underwear, applying pressure with the heel of his palm against her clit pulled a moan from her lips.

timothee's mouth trailed down the skin of her throat, she tilting her head back slightly as he sucked a bruise into her neck."j'ai vraiment envie de lécher ta putain de chatte ( _i really wanna fucking lick your pussy_ )." he muttered against her ear and it instantly sent a spark through her and he no doubt felt the rush of arousal.

"off." she gripped the front of his shirt, timothee broke contact as he yanked his shirt over his head, dropping it to the floor. she took a second to admire his lean body as she pulls her dress over her head, tossing it at his face with a laugh as he batted it away as she sat on the edge of his unmade bed and he quickly removed his sweats, leaving him in black briefs.

he spread her legs with his knee as he leaned his weight onto the bed, his hands bracketing around her head as she scooted up the bed and he grabbed her ankle, stopping her and leaned down, his nose nuzzling against the damp spot of her panties, smelling her and he looked up at her through hooded eyes. she could fucking come right then. 

she let out a shaky breath as his tongue swiped over the material as she jerked her leg that he was holding and he _tsked_ her, her hands gripping the bed sheet.

“tu es tellement mouillé pour moi ( _you're so wet for me_ ).” he kissed the inside of her knee as she nudged him in his ribcage with her free foot.

“fuck, timmy.” she arched her back slightly as his fingers slipped just underneath the waistband of her pants, tugging them down her legs, letting them fall to the floor as he ran a finger across her wet slit, dipping his long and slender index inside her pulling a sigh from her mouth as she rolled her hips slightly forward. he added a second finger, crooking them just right, letting his thumb brush over her clit.

timothee let her ride out her orgasm with his fingers before pulling them out, feeding his fingers into her mouth and she sucked her own juices from his fingers before he was hovering over her, licking inside of her mouth as he kissed down her neck and in between the valley of her tits, he rolled his tongue along a hard nipple, letting his teeth scrape over it as he moved further down and until he propped her legs over his shoulders. ducking his head, his tongue kitty licking at her clit before his mouth covered her cunt, wet and warm, for him. her hand tangled in his hair, twisting strands around her fingers as she rutted against his face, his nose brushing against her clit as she could feel her toes curl and every nerve ending igniting just as she moaned out his name, his name rolling off her tongue like a dead language.

timothee pulled back as she laid there boneless, he smiled as he wiped at his come shiny chin and red lips as he shimmied up her torso on his knees, his hard cock bobbing against his hip, the mushroom head red and angry as he gripped himself at the base of his shaft. timothee pumped his cock through his fist a few times, his head thrown back as she stretched her arms up his to his chest, twisting his nipples between her fingers, she raised one of her knees and let her kneecap roll against the underside of his ball sac.

“Jesus christ.” he muttered as he jerked himself off and she pushed herself up and nudged at his shoulder. timothee took the hint and rolled over onto his back on the bed as she straddled his hips and positioning his cock at her wet hole as she slowly, inch by inch, sank down onto his cock, throwing her head back as his fingers dug into her hips. she began to slowly rock her hips, throwing her head back until she found a steady rhythm and his hips bucking off the mattress, meeting her with every jerk of her hips. timothee's hands reached up, grabbed her tits and pinched her hard nipples between his fingers but she knocked his hands away, her right hand reached down, gripped his neck and squeezed the sides as he became slack jawed and his eyes heavy lidded as she applied more and more pressure.

his body became rigid, he gripped her hips and his head tipped backward, his back lightly arching as a moan pushed its way out of his mouth and she grounded her hips down."that's right, timmy. come for me." then his body slowly relaxed and he closed his eyes as she caressed his face softly, peppering kisses all over before she settled on top of him with his arms holding her tightly as they laid there in silence, the sweat cooling on their skin as he pressed a kiss to the crown of her head as she pulled back and kissed him softly on the lips as she rolled over next to him.

"fuck." timothee ran his hand through his hair with a laugh as he looked over to her, she had her knees bent and her hand were covering her tits and he playfully pinched under her kneecap."you wanna heat up leftover chinese?"

"oh, yes. i'm starving."

*

she stirred as the bright light behind her closed eyes was nearly searing and she slowly pried her crusted eyes open, the headache already blooming at the base of her skull as she slowly sat up, took in the view from the bed and it was then she realized, she was alone. she pulled her hair up before letting it fall back down as she threw the sheets off, picked up her dress, slipping it over her head. she saw a discarded red hoodie hanging on timothee's open closet door and she snagged it.

just as she stepped out of his bedroom, she stopped in her tracks because timothee was coming out of the bathroom across the hall. his head tilted upon seeing her, his hair damp and slicked back.

"you're leaving."

she nodded as she pulled her hair from inside the hoodie."i've got a shift in like 45 minutes." she moved past him, grabbing her shoes and clutch. timothee reached out, wrapping his hand around her forearm."timmy." she sighed, pulling her arm from his grasp."i really don't want to have _the_ talk or whatever right now."

"it's good to see that your position in this relationship hasn't changed." he pushed past her, going into his bedroom.

she followed behind him."the fuck does that mean?"

"you walked out on me." came his response from inside the closet.

"jesus, timmy. we were way too young, you were off doing what you had always wanted to do, living your dream and god, timmy, i was fucking ecstatic about it for you and i don't know, i thought it would be easier." it had been three years, standing in the exact apartment, the square footage getting smaller and smaller as she fought not to lose her bravado of breaking it off with timothee and she could remember the waiver in her voice with every word and how his face just broke, he had never been one to hide his emotions."and look, last night-" she twirled the hoodie's draw string around her finger, last night was almost like they had never split, like three years hadn't passed and they picked up right where they left off."it was great. you were great but i just don't know what you want me to say right here right now."

he recoiled, threw his hands up."you're right. you can go, maybe i'll see you in three years."

"passive aggression was never your thing." she tugged at the front of the hoodie."i'll be sure to give it to your mom when i see her next week. have a great flight to where ever the fuck you're going." she threw up her middle finger as she jerked open the door, slamming it behind her.

*

she was on break as she sat in a back corner booth, a iced mocha sitting in front of her as she scrolled through twitter, she chewed on her bottom lip as she reluctantly typed in timothee's name, seeing if there were any news of him landing in whatever city he was going or any fan sightings but it wasn't nothing new and she quickly existed out of the twitter app and as she looked up, her heart nearly gave out. timothee was heading toward her, tight jeans and a henley with a black baseball cap on backwards and dark shades.

"you're not suppose to be in the city."

he shrugged as he removed the black ray bans and slid into the empty seat across from her."i got a later flight. i forgot how much i hate fighting with you." a smile tugged at his lips.

she rubbed at at her eye as she nodded."it's why we did a great job of steadfastly avoiding each other at all costs, it would have never ended well."

"ah, so all those mishaps _were_ you actually avoiding me."

she snorted with a roll of her eyes."don't act like you didn't know and i respect that you never once questioned it more."

"i'm not asking for anything but i don't want this weird, awkward, _thing_ between us. above all else, you were my best friend and i hated losing that." he tousled his hair."i'll be back in new york in a few weeks, maybe we could do dinner or something?" he tossed his hand out, pinky and thumb extended and she eyed it momentarily before mirroring his gesture, tangling their pinkies together as they both leaned forward and kissed their thumbs.

**Author's Note:**

> if you've made it this far, thanks for reading. kudos and comments are appreciated.
> 
> if you wanna talk timmy with me, i'm on tumblr: monsterexhibit
> 
> title by the wonder years


End file.
